


Дживс и Каннингемское привидение

by Jane_Doe



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Берти Вустера всегда стандартный набор неприятностей: тетки и помолвки. Но на сей раз к ним добавляется кое-что еще…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дживс и Каннингемское привидение

**Author's Note:**

> Использованные в тексте стихи принадлежат Джорджу Байрону и Джону Донну.

\- Берти, ты едешь в Девоншир, в поместье Каннингемов, – так огорошила меня тетя Агата, поднося к губам чашку чая.

Я опешил. Неожиданный визит самой зверской из моих многочисленных теток – само по себе испытание не из легких. И когда она нежданно-негаданно появилась на пороге моей квартиры (да еще в несусветную рань, в десять утра!), у меня в груди шевельнулось скверное предчувствие. Поручения теток вечно заканчиваются для меня плохо. Достаточно вспомнить, через какие муки я прошел по милости тети Далии из-за одного серебряного сливочника восемнадцатого века в виде коровы, собственности моего дяди Тома (ну и уродлив же он, доложу я вам! – сливочник, я имею в виду, не дядя). По сравнению с этим девять кругов ада, про которые мне как-то рассказывал Дживс, покажутся легкой загородной прогулкой. И если меня так подставила дорогая и любимая тетя Далия, то чего в таком случае ожидать от тети Агаты?

Я, конечно, попытался возразить:

\- Но я не знаю никаких Каннингемов…

\- Дебора Чедвик (Каннингем – ее девичья фамилия) – моя давняя знакомая. Она получила в наследство от своего умершего брата пароходную компанию, и теперь собирается ее продать. А Персиваль хочет ее купить. Дебора сейчас живет в Каннингем-Холле, бывшем поместье ее брата, тоже доставшемся ей в наследство – приводит в порядок его дела – и пригласила Персиваля провести там несколько дней, чтобы обсудить условия сделки. Ты тоже туда поедешь.

Персиваль – это мой дядя Перси, муж тети Агаты и по совместительству пароходный магнат. Отношения у меня с ним довольно натянутые, если не сказать хуже. Дживс как-то заметил, что между мной и дядей имеется взаимное недопонимание. Так вот – это сильное преуменьшение. На самом деле старик меня терпеть не может, а я стараюсь поменьше попадаться ему на глаза. Трудно представить, чтобы дядя Перси по доброй воле согласился ехать куда-то со мной.

\- Дядя Перси всю жизнь заключает разные сделки, и до сих пор он прекрасно обходился без моего присутствия. Зачем мне туда ехать?

\- Потому что я так сказала, - в голосе тетушки зазвенел металл. - На прошлой неделе я виделась с Деборой в Лондоне и обо всем договорилась. Берти, меня беспокоит твое будущее. И твое легкомысленное отношение к жизни. И твое сомнительное окружение. Каннингемы – очень достойные и уважаемые люди, и общение с ними пойдет тебе на пользу.

\- Но тетя…

\- Никаких «но»! Ты должен быть мне благодарен за то, что я пытаюсь ввести тебя в приличное общество, хотя ты этого и не заслуживаешь. Ты едешь, Берти, едешь завтра же; это не обсуждается. И веди себя пристойно! Я хочу, чтобы ты произвел на этих людей благоприятное впечатление.

Я обреченно умолк. Когда тетя Агата в таком настроении, спорить с ней бесполезно и даже небезопасно. Стоит ей только бросить на меня этот свой недовольный, осуждающий взгляд, в котором так и читается «Берти-какой-ты-идиот», как у меня мурашки бегут по коже. И если вы думаете, что настоящему мужчине стыдно и не пристало бояться собственную тетку – значит, вы не знакомы с моей тетей Агатой. Раз уж дядя Перси, с его-то крутым нравом и скверным характером, ходит у нее по струнке и робеет слово поперек сказать, что уж говорить о бедном Вустере.

***

Получив последние наставления о том, когда и куда мне следует ехать и как себя там вести, а также письмо, которое надлежит вручить миссис Чедвик по прибытии, я распрощался с тетей Агатой и на подгибающихся ногах вернулся в гостиную. Мозг мой работал на повышенных оборотах, ища способ отвертеться от теткиного благодеяния. Хорошенькое дело – обречь родного племянника на заключение в обществе незнакомых людей, от которых неизвестно чего можно ожидать. И за это я должен быть благодарен! Одно можно сказать наверняка: среди тех, кого сама тетя Агата назвала «достойными, уважаемыми и приличными людьми», весело не будет, это факт. Вот так живет человек, не ведая горя, радуется солнышку и не знает, что тучи уже сгустились над его головой и дьявольская тетка строит на его счет коварные планы. Мне стало отчаянно жаль себя, а этому горю могло помочь лишь одно испытанное средство.

\- Дживс!

Секунда, и он появился в дверях кухни, как всегда невозмутимый – островок спокойствия в этом беспорядочном мире.

\- Дживс, ты все слышал, верно?

\- Боюсь, что так, сэр. Ее светлость была несколько… экспрессивна в выражении своих чувств.

\- Экс-что?

\- Экспрессивна, сэр. Это означает…

\- Неважно, Дживс. Лучше скажи – что мне теперь делать? Сказаться больным? Тетя Агата не поверит. А может… Может, нам отправиться в путешествие? Как ты на это смотришь? Отличная идея! Морской круиз, небольшой, на месяц-другой – сплошная польза для здоровья, никакого дяди Перси и никаких Каннингемов, кто бы они ни были.

\- Кхм.

Очень мне не понравилось это «кхм». Обычно оно означает, что в моих планах имеется серьезный изъян.

\- Позволю себе напомнить, сэр, что вы однажды уже использовали этот способ, чтобы избежать распоряжений ее светлости, и она восприняла тот эпизод весьма болезненно. Я рекомендовал бы второй раз лишь в том случае, если вы больше не намерены возвращаться в Англию. Иначе…

\- Ох, - только и смог вымолвить я.

\- Именно, сэр.

\- Не продолжай, Дживс, я тебя понял. Стоит мне только вновь ступить на родной берег – и голова Вустера немедля украсит кабинет тети Агаты на манер охотничьего трофея.

\- Как это ни грустно, сэр, но ваше предположение недалеко от истины. Учитывая нрав ее светлости, последствия будут весьма впечатляющими.

Вот так и случилось, что на следующий день мы с Дживсом, бросив на произвол судьбы нашу уютную лондонскую квартиру, отправились в Девоншир.

***

Едва мы выехали за пределы Лондона, как я приступил к расспросам.

\- Послушай, Дживс. Ты все про всех знаешь.

\- Спасибо, сэр, мне лестно такое мнение.

\- На здоровье. Я хотел узнать: не завалялось ли в твоей обширной памяти чего-нибудь о семействе Каннингемов? Что они из себя представляют?

\- Полагаю, сэр, я смогу в некоторой степени удовлетворить ваше любопытство. Покойный ныне Теофил Каннингем был единственным сыном старого лорда Каннингема; после смерти отца он получил в наследство Каннингем-Холл и семейное дело – ту самую пароходную компанию, которую желает приобрести ваш дядюшка. По слухам, мистер Каннингем-младший жил очень замкнуто и слыл в обществе человеком несколько эксцентричным.

Опять это «экс»!

\- Экс-каким, Дживс?

\- Эксцентричным, сэр. Иначе говоря – странным.

\- А-а…

\- Женат мистер Каннингем никогда не был, поэтому после его смерти все имущество отошло к его старшей сестре, миссис Чедвик.

\- А что ты о ней знаешь?

\- К сожалению, почти ничего, сэр. Она овдовела года три назад; после смерти мужа, лорда Чедвика, жила вместе с дочерью где-то за границей – кажется, во Франции. По слухам, с мистером Каннингемом они не очень-то ладили, но о причинах этих разногласий мне ничего не известно.

За таким вот разговором мы преодолели почти полдороги до Девоншира. Оставшиеся полдороги я молчал. Меня не отпускала тревога – словно я чувствовал, что сама судьба готовит Вустеру какую-то западню.

***

В поместье мы прибыли под вечер, когда уже смеркалось, и Каннингем-Холл, неспешно выступивший из тумана нам навстречу, с первого взгляда произвел на меня не лучшее впечатление. Особняк был трехэтажный, но не сказать чтобы большой – скорее, массивный, – тяжеловесный и довольно запущенный. Окружавший его сад тоже был неухоженный и заросший – все указывало на то, что прежний владелец дома не очень-то заботился о его состоянии.

Поручив автомобиль и багаж заботам Дживса, я позвонил с парадного входа и был впущен в чертог благообразного вида дворецким. На первый взгляд мне показалось, что старику как минимум лет шестьдесят. Потом, когда он принял у меня шляпу и, осведомившись, что мне угодно, черепашьим шагом двинулся вглубь дома известить хозяев о моем приезде, я решил, что ошибся лет на десять. Старцу явно было под семьдесят. Определенно, это был самый старый дворецкий, которого я когда-либо видел.

Настроившись на долгое ожидание, я принялся рассматривать обстановку. Надо признать, изнутри дом выглядел гораздо лучше, чем снаружи, хотя и не выдерживал никакого сравнения с Бринкли-Корт, обиталищем моей любимой тетки Далии.

Не прождал я и четверти часа, как в холле появились хозяева дома в полном составе. Вернее, хозяйки, если быть точным. Помимо упомянутых Дживсом миссис Чедвик и ее дочери мисс Лауры Чедвик присутствовала также некая мисс Каннингем – то ли кузина хозяйки дома, то ли ее двоюродная тетка, я так и не понял. Лаура называла ее «тетя Мередит». Я натянуто обменялся с дамами приветственными любезностями, узнал, что дядя Перси прибудет несколько позже, и был чертовски рад, когда мне предложили показать мою комнату. Дворецкий произнес «Следуйте за мной, сэр» и начал восхождение по лестнице со скоростью полмили в час.

Тут я вспомнил, что позабыл передать миссис Чедвик письмо, которое мне дала тетя Агата. Я решил, что успею вручить письмо прежде, чем дворецкий доберется до середины лестницы, и проследовал в том направлении, куда удалились хозяева. Миссис Чедвик и мисс Каннингем я обнаружил в библиотеке, их обеих было хорошо видно через приоткрытую дверь. Но едва я собрался войти, как услышал голос мисс Каннингем:

\- Дебора, ты действительно собираешься поселить молодого Вустера в _этой_ комнате?

\- Она ничем не хуже остальных.

\- Но ты же знаешь, что о ней говорят!

\- Мередит, это всего лишь глупые слухи. Мало ли что болтает прислуга; не следует потакать деревенским суевериям. Это вполне приличная спальня, в самый раз для молодого джентльмена.

\- Ты могла бы поселить его в одной из комнат на третьем этаже.

\- Это невозможно, прислуга еще не привела их в порядок. Теофил совершенно запустил дом.

Разговор перешел на прислугу, уборку и прочее, а я поплелся прочь, позабыв про письмо тети Агаты. Подслушанный разговор оставил в душе неприятный осадок. Куда, во имя всего святого, они хотят меня поселить?

Когда я вернулся в холл, дворецкий уже почти добрался до вершины лестницы. Похоже, я недооценил старика. Я нагнал моего престарелого Вергилия и предоставил ему вести меня навстречу судьбе.

***

Комната оказалась просторной и вполне уютной, и на первый взгляд не таила в себе никаких неприятных сюрпризов, но я решил на всякий случай осмотреться повнимательнее. Дживс застал меня в тот момент, когда я, стоя на четвереньках, заглядывал под кровать. Нужно отдать ему должное – вид молодого хозяина в такой стратегически невыгодной позиции его нисколько не смутил.

\- Вы что-то обронили, сэр?

\- Нет, Дживс. Я просто осматриваюсь. Ну, знаешь – мало ли чего можно ожидать от незнакомого места, – смущенно объяснил я, безуспешно пытаясь восстановить нарушенный моими упражнениями порядок в одежде.

\- Если позволите, сэр… - несколькими неуловимыми движениями Дживс поправил мне галстук, разгладил воротничок и застегнул пуговицу на жилете, - у вас есть какие-то опасения?

\- Ну если уж ты спросил… Я случайно подслушал разговор миссис Чедвик с ее родственницей. И судя по этому разговору, с моим нынешним обиталищем что-то не в порядке. Послушай, Дживс, ты не мог бы потихоньку расспросить прислугу об этой комнате? Наверняка это какая-нибудь ерунда, но я бы хотел знать точно.

\- Разумеется, сэр, я наведу справки.

На том мы и порешили.

***

Стоило мне заручиться поддержкой Дживса, как на душе сразу полегчало, и настроение улучшилось. Смыв дорожную пыль и переодевшись я, насвистывая, спустился в гостиную и попросил дворецкого (как выяснилось, его звали Спидлинг) принести мне выпить. Глядя, как он удаляется из комнаты, я осознал всю опрометчивость своего поступка. Такими темпами выпивки я дождусь в лучшем случае к Рождеству.

Через пару минут мое уединение было нарушено Лаурой Чедвик. Мы перекинулись парой вежливых фраз о погоде, о птичках и так далее, и разговор увял. Обычно я не теряюсь в присутствии барышень, пусть даже и незнакомых, и умею поддержать беседу. Но одно дело – какая-нибудь посторонняя барышня, и совсем другое – дочь подруги тети Агаты.  В моих ушах еще звучали угрозы тетушки и ее требования вести себя прилично, так что я боялся сболтнуть лишнего.

Когда через минуту-другую снаружи раздался звук подъезжающего автомобиля, я обрадовался возможности заговорить на нейтральную тему.

\- Это, наверное, дядя Перси. Или вы еще кого-то ждете к ужину?

Вопрос, признаюсь, был праздный – лишь бы нарушить затянувшуюся паузу.

\- Да, я пригласила погостить свою подругу Мадлен. Она вам наверняка понравится, мистер Вустер.

Я вздрогнул. Я замер. Вы скажете – да ладно, мало ли в старой доброй Англии девушек по имени Мадлен! Но когда дело касается Вустера, мир вечно оказывается до неприличия тесен.

\- Мадлен – а дальше? – пролепетал я, холодея от тревожного предчувствия.

\- Мадлен Бассет, - ответствовала Лаура, и я почувствовал, как земля уходит у меня из-под ног.

***

С кем только не был помолвлен в свое время Бертрам Вустер! С Флоренс Крэй, и Гонорией Глоссоп, и Полиной Стокер, и даже с рыжей фурией  Бобби Уикем, не к ночи будь помянута. Причем с некоторыми не по одному разу. Но если выбирать самую ужасную из моих помолвок, ту, при одном воспоминании о которой волосы встают дыбом и кровь стынет в жилах, то пальма первенства без сомнения достанется Мадлен Бассет. Мадлен – самая слезливая и сентиментальная особа, которую я когда-либо встречал. Она обожает слащавые романы, душещипательные стихи и думает, что звезды – это божьи ромашки. После нашего обручения, продлившегося, к счастью, недолго, у меня больше не было ни малейшего желания вновь оказаться с ней под одной крышей. И вот – жестокий удар судьбы: Мадлен здесь, в Каннингем-Холле.

\- Мадлен обещала приехать со своим женихом, мистером Огастусом Финк-Ноттлом, - щебетала между тем Лаура.

Услышав это, я приободрился. Гасси Финк-Ноттл – это мой приятель, по уши влюбленный в Мадлен. Когда я видел их обоих в последний раз, они были помолвлены. Если помолвка еще в силе, нежелательное внимание со стороны Мадлен мне точно не грозит. В прошлый раз она ясно дала понять, что осчастливит меня своим согласием на брак только в том случае, если разочаруется в обожаемом Гасси.

\- А вы что, знакомы с Мадлен, Берти?

Ответить я не успел – в гостиной объявилась Мадлен Бассет собственной персоной, волоча на буксире Гасси Финк-Ноттла. Дворецкого они, как видно, не дождались; очевидно, доблестный служитель дома сего пропал куда-то вместе с моим аперитивом.

Стоя в сторонке, я терпеливо наблюдал, как Мадлен и Лаура обмениваются приветствиями – с таким жаром, словно не виделись по меньшей мере лет десять – а Гасси бестолково топчется рядом, ожидая, пока и на него обратят внимание. Наконец он дождался и был представлен Лауре по всей форме, после чего Мадлен заметила меня.

\- Ох, Берти! – воскликнула она.

Взор, который Мадлен при этом устремила на меня, озадачивал. Однажды в Бринкли-Корт она точно так же смотрела на птичку с перебитой лапкой. Но у Вустера конечности были в полном порядке, и к чему был этот жалостливый и умиленный взгляд, я не понял; однако решил, что лучше держаться непринужденно.

\- Привет, Мадлен! Привет, Гасси! Как жизнь? – сказал я, стараясь не встречаться с Мадлен взглядом. Если она и дальше будет так на меня смотреть, я проведу эти дни в Каннингем-Холле, прячась по темным углам.

Разговор снова не клеился: Гасси был какой-то дерганый, Мадлен продолжала стрелять глазами в мою сторону, словно у нее вдруг открылся нервный тик, Лаура, заметив эти взгляды, тоже начала на меня странно поглядывать. Так что я при первой же возможности ретировался из гостиной под тем предлогом, что мне срочно нужно сделать кое-какие распоряжения Дживсу, и выскользнул в сад. Закурил сигарету и принялся наматывать круги по дорожкам.

Не прошло и десяти минут, как треск растительности возвестил о чьем-то приближении, и из кустов чуть ли не под ноги мне выкатился Гасси.

***

\- Берти! Я искал тебя. Спидлинг сказал, ты пошел в сад.

\- Спидлинг? – оживился я. – Гасси, когда ты его видел, при нем не было стакана с виски?

\- Нет, а что?

\- Да нет, ничего, - пожал я плечами. Я, конечно, и так знаю, что мой Дживс – сокровище, какого больше во всей Англии не сыщешь, но в такие моменты это ощущается особенно остро.

\- Я так рад, что ты здесь! – продолжал Гасси. – Никак не ожидал увидеть тебя в этих краях.

\- Я здесь по настоянию тети Агаты. Ты ведь помнишь мою тетю Агату?

Судя по легкому ужасу, мелькнувшему за стеклами Финк-Ноттловых очков, Гасси помнил.

\- Она считает, что общество Каннингемов-и-Чедвиков, чтоб они провалились, окажет на меня благотворное действие. А тебя каким ветром занесло в это чистилище?

\- Я здесь ради Мадлен.

Мечтательный тон, коим было произнесено имя возлюбленной, мигом вернул меня к одному насущному вопросу.

\- Между прочим, в порядке любопытства: почему ты все еще ходишь в женихах? Я думал, для вас с Мадлен давно прозвучали свадебные колокола.

У Гасси сделалась совершенно несчастная физиономия.

\- Ох, Берти… Если бы ты только знал…

Я насторожился. Подобные горестные вздохи меня решительно не устраивали. Если, не дай бог, их свадьба опять сорвется – а я тут как тут, у Мадлен под боком! Она же мигом накинет веревку мне на шею и повлечет Вустера к алтарю, словно беззащитного ягненка к жертвенному камню.

\- Что стряслось, дружище?

Мой приятель нервно огляделся по сторонам и драматическим шепотом поведал:

\- Мадлен узнала об истории с фонтаном.

\- Что?! – я едва не подавился сигаретой.

Если вы еще не в курсе, что это за история с фонтаном такая, спешу объяснить. Как-то на рассвете Гасси Финк-Ноттл, находясь под влиянием изрядной дозы горячительных напитков и моего приятеля Китекэта, искупался (прямо в одежде) в фонтане на Трафальгарской площади. За каковым занятием был застигнут фараоном, препровожден в участок, а затем получил от щедрот судьи четырнадцать суток ареста. Судья, правда, потом смилостивился и отпустил Финк-Ноттла восвояси, облегчив его бумажник на пять фунтов, но дела это не меняет – Гасси впервые в жизни угодил в кутузку. Как вы понимаете, ни купание в фонтане в предрассветный час, ни арест не являются достойными поступками в глазах его нареченной. Мадлен – девушка возвышенная (на мой вкус, так даже чересчур). Гасси, Китекэту и нам с Дживсом с превеликими ухищрениями, но удалось тогда утаить от нее этот сомнительный эпизод Финк-Ноттловой биографии. А теперь выясняется, что мы зря старались.

\- Откуда она узнала – ты же назвался в полиции чужим именем? Гасси, олух этакий, если ты сам ей рассказал, терзаемый муками совести…

\- Кем ты меня считаешь? – он, кажется, обиделся. – Ничего я не говорил! Наверняка этот твой Китекэт проболтался. А я все отрицал, как ты меня научил, но ты же знаешь Мадлен…

\- Доверие подорвано?

\- Вот именно. Берти, она две недели со мной не разговаривала, хотела расторгнуть нашу помолвку. В итоге мы кое-как помирились, но все висит на волоске. Мадлен сказала, что дает мне последний шанс. Если я здесь сделаю что-то не так, совершу малейшую оплошность – мне конец. Никакой свадьбы не будет, я потеряю Мадлен навсегда.

\- Какой ужас! – сказал я искренне. То-то я заметил, что Мадлен обходится со своим женихом без прежней восторженности. Дурной знак для Вустера. Очень, очень дурной знак. Я просто обязан морально поддержать Гасси: ради его будущего семейного счастья и моего собственного душевного спокойствия.

\- Не дергайся, Гасси, все будет тип-топ, - утешил его я. – Главное – воздержись от горячительного и разговоров о тритонах.

\- Тритоны! – взвыл Гасси дурным голосом. – Мои тритоны! Они остались в машине!

\- Ты что – приволок их с собой?

Я покачал головой. Если что-то и может соперничать со страстью Гасси Финк-Ноттла к Мадлен Бассет, так это его страсть к тритонам.

\- Ну не мог же я оставить их без присмотра! Что ты такое говоришь, Берти? У них сейчас период ухаживания, брачный сезон. Я срочно должен поместить их в подходящие условия…

Гасси на всех парах ринулся к дому, продолжая бормотать себе под нос, а я докурил сигарету и не спеша направился следом.

***

Ужин начался вполне сносно. Дядя Перси, прибывший в Каннингем-Холл аккурат к самой трапезе, при виде племянника произнес только «А, ты уже здесь, бездельник» и больше в мою сторону не смотрел, что, безусловно, было моему аппетиту только на пользу. Во время ужина я поначалу пристально наблюдал за Гасси, желая убедиться, что он не выкинет ничего, что способно рассердить Мадлен. Но Гасси вел себя идеально – в основном потому, что не отрывал глаз от тарелки и открывал рот только затем, чтобы что-нибудь съесть.

Кстати, кухарка у Каннингемов оказалась недурная. Конечно, сравнения с мсье Анатолем, поваром моей тети Далии, она не выдерживала, но не всем же быть таким совершенством. Я с энтузиазмом отдал должное еде и потому не сразу заметил, что оказался под перекрестным огнем взглядов. С одной стороны на меня неотрывно глазела Мадлен. И взгляд, я вам скажу, был не из приятных: с такой жалостью смотрят разве что на несчастного, готового вот-вот отдать богу душу. С другой стороны меня пристально разглядывала миссис Чедвик. Теткино письмо я ей, кстати, все-таки отдал, и теперь ломал голову, не оно ли – причина такого повышенного интереса. Один бог ведает, что способна понаписать обо мне тетя в приватном порядке, если она и при мне-то в выражениях не стесняется. На всякий случай я вежливо улыбнулся хозяйке, помня наказ тетки о приличном поведении.

Не стану скрывать, такая игра в гляделки меня немного беспокоила, но то были еще цветочки. За десертом выяснилось, что еще кое-кто в этом доме счел персону Вустера достойной самого пристального внимания, и я был этому совсем не рад.

Вообще-то к кошачьей братии я отношусь с большой приязнью. В свое время именно кошки (ну и Дживс, конечно) избавили меня от кошмарной перспективы – женитьбы на Гонории Глоссоп. Правда, после этого папаша несостоявшейся невесты, известный психиатр, еще долго числил меня в претендентах на койку в его клинике, но это уже мелочи – надо ведь чем-то жертвовать. Однако кошка кошке рознь. И когда какой-то наглый меховой шар начинает вести себя с вами, как с любимой игрушкой – это унижает человеческое достоинство. Кошка Каннингемов была угольно-черного цвета, звалась Матильдой и имела совершенно отвратительный характер. По неведомой мне причине из всех сидящих за столом гадкое существо выбрало для своих развлечений именно Вустера. Сначала эта мерзавка тщательно обтерлась боками об мои брюки, оставив на них не меньше фунта шерсти. Потом устроила охоту на мои шнурки. А когда я попытался аккуратно вытолкать ее из-под моего стула носком ботинка, со всего маху полоснула меня когтями по щиколотке. Я зашипел от боли, и мои мучения наконец были замечены Лаурой.

\- Вы так понравились Матильде, Берти, – хихикнула она. – Это большая редкость. Обычно она не любит гостей.

Кошачья пытка закончилась одновременно с десертом, но то была не последняя из напастей, предначертанных мне в этот день. У дверей столовой меня перехватила Мадлен и прерывающимся голосом сказала, что хочет со мной поговорить.

***

Для приватного разговора мы с Мадлен отправились в сад. Довольно долго мы шагали в тишине; Мадлен душераздирающе вздыхала через каждые три шага, но хранила молчание. И вот, когда я уже решил, что она не заговорит, она остановилась, ухватила меня за руку и с придыханием произнесла:

\- Ох, Берти!.. Ну зачем, зачем вы приехали?

\- Моя тетя Агата…

\- Нет, ни слова больше! Вам не нужно придумывать никаких оправданий – я все понимаю. Вы узнали, что мы с Огастусом поссорились, и решили… Берти, ваша преданность меня восхищает. Я не хочу разбивать вам сердце, но мы с ним по-прежнему помолвлены.

Мадлен выпустила мою руку и принялась нервно комкать концы шелкового шарфа. Тут я начал кое-что понимать. Мадлен Бассет увидела меня в Каннингем-Холле и решила, что я, прослышав о ее размолвке с Гасси, примчался вслед за ней в Девоншир на крыльях любви, чтобы предложить ей свою руку и сердце. Теперь мне стали понятны все эти жалостливые взгляды: несомненно, Мадлен причислила Вустера к числу несчастных страдальцев, погибающих от неразделенной любви.

Я горячо заверил Мадлен, что ни на что не претендую и смиренно принимаю ее выбор, что Гасси – образец благородного джентльмена, и я не имею намерения становиться между ними. От моей прочувствованной речи у Мадлен, кажется, даже слезы навернулись на глаза.

\- Берти, вы достойный человек и обязательно встретите свое счастье. Не отчаивайтесь, – сказала она мне напоследок, удаляясь.

***

Когда несколькими минутами позже я вошел в гостиную, там явно что-то затевалось.

\- Берти! – с энтузиазмом воскликнула Лаура, едва я появился в дверях, - Вы тоже обязательно должны попробовать!

\- Что попробовать?

\- Тетя Мередит собирается показать нам гадание на книге. Будет весело, вот увидите!

Лично у меня другие представления о веселье. Но деваться было, в общем-то, некуда: вряд ли в этой глуши когда-нибудь слышали о настоящих развлечениях вроде костюмированных балов и прочего. А здесь – хоть какое-то разнообразие.

Мисс Каннингем принесла какую-то невзрачную книгу, и началось веселье. Мы все: Лаура, Мадлен, Гасси и я, -  по очереди послушно загадали страницу и строку в книге. В этой строке, как объяснила мисс Каннингем, должен содержаться намек на наше ближайшее будущее – вот вам и все гадание.

Не помню точно, что выпало остальным – кажется, Мадлен получила что-то романтически-возвышенное, чему была несказанно рада и даже на Гасси стала глядеть более благосклонно. А вот строки, доставшиеся мне самому, были какие-то странные.

\- Огонь священный, пламенный очаг, надежды взор, простертый в бурный мрак! – с чувством продекламировала мисс Каннингем и выжидательно уставилась на меня.

\- Ну и что это значит?

\- Вы сами должны истолковать эти строки, Берти. Это же ваше предсказание.

Тоже мне предсказание. Огонь… очаг… Не то чтобы я верил во все эти гадания, но когда тебе предлагают заглянуть в будущее – пусть даже посредством первой попавшейся книги – ждешь от предсказания чего-то более определенного. Я был разочарован.

***

\- Эта комната пользуется среди прислуги дурной репутацией, сэр, – огорошил меня Дживс поздно вечером, когда мы наконец остались наедине в отведенной мне спальне.

\- Выражайся яснее. Какого рода дурной репутацией? Здесь что – мыши водятся? Потолок течет?

\- Нет-нет, сэр. Полагаю, что никакие бытовые неудобства вам здесь не грозят; дело в другом. По глубокому убеждению прислуги, в комнате имеет обыкновение появляться привидение.

\- Что за чушь, Дживс!

\- По их мнению, дух мистера Каннингема после смерти остался в этих стенах, и до сих пор не нашел покоя.

\- Так значит, это была его спальня? – я огляделся.

\- Нет, сэр. Мистер Каннингем, как я уже упоминал, жил весьма замкнуто. Но в особняке часто гостил его друг, некий мистер Роджер. Это его комната. Тем не менее, именно в ней горничные иногда слышат разные странные звуки и прочие свидетельства того, что здесь обитает дух их покойного хозяина.  

\- Глупости.

\- Не могу с вами спорить, сэр. Я получил эти сведения от младшей горничной, и не стал бы безоговорочно им доверять – у юной леди чересчур живое воображение и явная склонность к приукрашиванию фактов.

***

Двадцать минут спустя, убедившись, что молодой хозяин должным образом размещен на ночлег, Дживс удалился, и я остался наедине с захваченным из дома мистическим романом. Но мне не читалось. Мысли то и дело возвращались к рассказанной Дживсом истории. У этих историй о привидениях есть странное свойство: в них не веришь, пока кто-то есть рядом, но они кажутся более правдивыми, когда ты один. Роман, который я с таким удовольствием начал читать дома, вдруг совершенно мне разонравился, я никак не мог сосредоточиться. Пару раз мне даже почудилось, что из угла комнаты, из-под кресла, доносится какой-то шорох. Решив, что это все от усталости после долгой дороги и треволнений, связанных с Мадлен, я решил не мучиться дольше, отложил книгу, погасил свет и отправился в объятия Морфея.

***

Проснулся я среди ночи от того, что кто-то трогал меня за ногу; через тонкое одеяло я ясно чувствовал тепло этого прикосновения.

\- Дживс, в чем дело? – пробормотал я спросонок, решив, что это мой камердинер будит меня в неурочный час таким странным образом. Ответа не последовало. Тут я вспомнил, что ложась спать запер дверь спальни на ключ, и мне стало не по себе. Сон улетучился в мгновение ока.

Мы, Вустеры, не робкого десятка, это вам всякий скажет. Но когда среди ночи вас вдруг принимаются трогать – а вы точно знаете, что кроме вас в комнате никого нет и быть не может – в голову начинают лезть не самые приятные мысли. Особенно если вас угостили на ночь историей о привидении. Но я взял себя в руки. «Бертрам Уилберфорс Вустер, не будь суеверным идиотом – ты же не какая-нибудь деревенщина», - мысленно наказал я себе. «Никого там нет, тебе показалось. Может, одеяло сбилось, или еще что. Посмотри и убедись сам».

Я открыл глаза. Хотя в комнате и было темно, но очертания предметов просматривались довольно отчетливо. Возле моей постели никого не было, и я вздохнул с облегчением. Повернулся, устраиваясь поудобнее, случайно бросил взгляд в изножье кровати – и обомлел. На меня в упор смотрела пара нестерпимо желтых, как полная луна, нечеловеческих глаз.

***

Сейчас вспоминать об этом стыдно, но я заорал. Вернее, взвыл во всю силу легких, рывком садясь на постели и судорожно нашаривая над головой шнурок от светильника. Зажегся свет. Я был готов узреть что угодно: бесплотный призрак, создание тьмы, ужаснейшее из чудовищ, поэтому картина, открывшаяся взору, потрясла меня до глубины души. У меня в ногах, прижав уши и вздыбив шерсть на загривке, восседала любимая хозяйская кошка Матильда. Наверное, эта хитрая тварь, которой я почему-то так полюбился, с вечера незаметно пробралась ко мне в комнату, а когда я уснул, вскарабкалась на кровать и принялась устраиваться на ночлег. Я рявкнул на нее «Брысь!», и животное с быстротой молнии метнулось куда-то в угол комнаты. Но не успел я перевести дыхание и унять дрожащие руки, как в мою дверь настойчиво забарабанили.

\- Мистер Вустер!

\- Сэр, с вами все в порядке?

\- Господи, Берти!

Очевидно, мои крики перебудили большую часть обитателей Каннингем-Холла. Я застонал при мысли, что придется с ними объясняться, но выбора не было: пришлось вылезти из постели и обреченно плестись открывать. Когда я распахнул дверь, глазам моим предстали не только хозяева и гости дома в полном составе, но даже пара горничных. Дамская часть общества всем своим видом выражала разную степень озабоченности, на физиономии дяди Перси было написано крайнее раздражение, Гасси выглядел как всегда – взъерошенным и растерянным.

\- Прошу прощения. Я не хотел никого будить, - слабо улыбнулся я.

\- Тем не менее тебе это удалось, - проворчал дядя Перси. – Какого черта ты так орешь?

\- Я… Мне… Мне приснился кошмар. Да-да, именно, ужасный кошмар. Но теперь я проснулся, и все в порядке.

\- Бедняжка Берти, - вздохнула Мадлен.

\- Бедняжка, как же! – фыркнул дядя Перси и потопал обратно к себе, как рассерженный бегемот. Удивительно черствый человек.

\- Всего лишь кошмар? И вы не видели в комнате ничего странного, мистер Вустер? – подала голос мисс Каннингем.

Миссис Чедвик, кажется, с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы ткнуть родственницу локтем в бок.

\- Ничего, - бодро соврал я. Признаться, что испугался кошки, и выставить себя нервным идиотом перед малознакомыми людьми показалось мне не лучшей идеей.

\- Может, вам что-нибудь нужно?

\- Мой камердинер. Попросите кого-нибудь прислать его ко мне, пожалуйста.

***

\- Как вы себя чувствуете, сэр? – на бесстрастной обычно физиономии Дживса было написано самое искреннее участие. – Осмелюсь заметить, что раньше вам никогда не снились кошмары.

Я вздохнул.

\- Это был не совсем обычный кошмар, Дживс. Вернее, кошмар наяву, в некотором роде.

И я коротко посвятил своего камердинера в суть событий, заставивших несчастного Бертрама выть среди ночи, словно пароходная сирена. Не очень-то приятно признаваться, что тебя до ужаса напугала обыкновенная кошка, но от Дживса у меня нет секретов, он знает обо мне вещи и похуже.

\- Весьма сожалею, сэр, что вам пришлось пережить столь неприятный инцидент. Прикажете выгнать кошку?

\- Да, будь так любезен. Еще одного подобного пробуждения я не переживу.

Я смотрел, как Дживс выдворяет виновницу моего кошмара за дверь, и мне вдруг пришла в голову неприятная мысль.

\- Дживс! А у меня, случайно, седых волос не появилось?

Дживс внимательно оглядел мою всклокоченную шевелюру и заверил, что нет – изменений цвета не наблюдается.

\- Вам что-нибудь нужно, сэр?

\- Стакан виски с содовой. Поменьше содовой, побольше виски. А впрочем нет, Дживс. Раздобудь мне сразу бутылку – так будет лучше.

\- Слушаюсь, сэр.

Через десять минут, успокоив нервы парой глотков старого доброго виски, я уже спал безмятежно, как младенец.

***

Проснулся я поздно и, несмотря на ночное происшествие, в хорошем расположении духа. Настолько, что даже решил для разнообразия спуститься позавтракать в столовую – и совершенно зря это сделал. Завтракал я в одиночестве, и только-только успел покончить с яичницей и приняться за тосты с джемом, как в столовую чинно вплыла миссис Чедвик, расположилась напротив меня за столом и завела светскую беседу. То есть для нее это может быть и была светская беседа, но на мой взгляд куда уместнее было бы слово «допрос». Чем я занимаюсь, на что живу, как провожу досуг – вопросам не было числа. У меня было такое чувство, словно мне снова двенадцать, я в школе Малверн-Хаус и держу ответ перед кошмаром моего детства – магистром гуманитарных наук Обри Апджоном.

К тому моменту, когда леди отпустила меня с миром, я весь взмок от напряжения и отчаянно жаждал смены обстановки, а потому без колебаний принял приглашение Лауры прогуляться вместе с ней, Мадлен и Гасси к пруду – там, дескать, чудесная природа, настоящий райский уголок. Прогулялись мы неплохо, природа была что надо, а более всего меня порадовало то, что Мадлен на протяжении всей прогулки висела у Гасси на локте, не отпуская его ни на секунду, из чего я заключил, что между влюбленными воцарился полноценный мир и опасность со стороны Мадлен мне больше не грозит.

Гром среди ясного неба грянул незадолго до ужина. Стоило мне устроиться в курительной комнате в предвкушении хорошей сигары, как явилась Лаура, и вижу – она вроде как смущается, не решаясь заговорить. Потом она все же собралась с духом, и:

\- Ох, Берти!

Признаюсь вам честно – не люблю, когда барышни говорят мне «Ох, Берти!». С этого начинается добрая половина всех моих неприятностей.

\- Я хотела с вами поговорить. Видите ли… Маменька мне все рассказала. Я только хотела сказать, что согласна.

\- Согласны на что?

\- Выйти за вас замуж.

\- Что?!

Так и не зажженная сигара выпала из моих ослабевших пальцев. Лаура не заметила.

\- Не притворяйтесь, Берти, - она застенчиво улыбнулась. – Я все знаю. Это так трогательно: то, что вы доверили поиски будущей жены вашей тетушке. Моя маменька с ней согласна: она тоже считает, что мы с вами составим прекрасную пару, - она застенчиво хихикнула.

Я набрал воздуха в легкие, собираясь разразиться опровергающей речью, и… ничего не сказал. Видите ли, когда девушка полна уверенности, что вы собираетесь на ней жениться, нельзя просто взять и сказать: «Ошибочка вышла, я ничего такого не имел в виду, это все теткины происки». Это невежливо и противоречит Кодексу Вустера. Здесь требуется дипломатия.

\- Лаура, - проникновенно начал я, - может, нам не стоит так спешить? В конце концов, вы меня совсем не знаете. У меня масса недостатков…

\- Я знаю, Берти. Маменька мне все рассказала – ваша тетя Агата написала ей подробное письмо. Я знаю все: и об этом вашем клубе «Трутни», и о ваших пари, и о странных знакомствах… Не волнуйтесь об этом; со мной вы быстро забудете лондонский разврат. Я сделаю вас другим человеком, Берти, вот увидите…

Ее пламенная речь меня совершенно оглушила. Я оцепенел, словно жена Лота, обратившаяся в соляной столб, и слова не мог вымолвить. А что самое ужасное – Лаура, кажется, приняла мое потрясенное молчание за согласие. На сей раз Бертрам Вустер был обречен.

***

Мой старинный приятель Бинго Литтл однажды высказался в том духе, что если я когда-нибудь женюсь, семейная жизнь будет мне не в новинку; я и так привык быть под каблуком – у Дживса. Я  тогда посмотрел на Бинго с жалостью и ответил, что он просто завидует.

Дживс, конечно, бывает порой чудовищно требователен – со всеми своими представлениями о приличиях и о том, как полагается выглядеть джентльмену. Кроме того, у него есть раздражающая привычка избавляться от тех предметов, которые, по его мнению, недостаточно для меня хороши. Например, я совершенно уверен, что мистическое исчезновение моего нового лилового галстука, который я купил на Пикадилли месяц назад и успел надеть только один раз, это дело рук Дживса. Но с подобными неудобствами я готов мириться. В конце концов, от девиц, непременно желающих прогуляться к алтарю в обществе многострадального Бертрама, он также избавляется весьма умело. Видимо, Дживс считает, что они тоже недостаточно для меня хороши.

Однажды я уже испытал на собственной шкуре, что значит остаться без его услуг и советов. Это был, без преувеличения, самый кошмарный период моей жизни. И не только из-за того монстра в человеческом обличье, которого мне подсунули в агентстве по найму под видом нового дворецкого, но и из-за цепочки роковых событий, которые, в отсутствие Дживса, едва не привели меня на свадебный эшафот. К счастью, в тот раз все обошлось, но это послужило мне хорошим уроком: цени то, что имеешь.

Кстати, именно после той истории Дживс обмолвился, что не служит у женатых джентльменов – таков его принцип. Уж не знаю, откуда этот принцип взялся, но когда я сравниваю возможные выгоды от женитьбы с возможными горестями от потери Дживса, чаша весов неумолимо склоняется в пользу холостого существования.

Все мои друзья, родственники и приятели считают, что я упорно не желаю идти к алтарю лишь потому, что слишком ценю свою свободу. На самом деле кроме свободы я ценю еще и Дживса – и это аргумент посерьезней.

Дживс спасал меня из разных неприятностей несчетное количество раз. Но я чувствовал, что на сей раз даже его замечательные мозги не смогут изобрести способ вытащить Вустера из того супа, в который он угодил. Так что я поднялся к себе в комнату и принялся оплакивать свою горькую судьбу. Бутылка виски, которую Дживс принес мне накануне, пришлась весьма кстати. К тому моменту, когда мой камердинер явился узнать, почему я не спускаюсь к ужину, ее содержимое уже уменьшилось наполовину.

\- Нет, я не буду ужинать. У меня пропал аппетит.

\- Что-то случилось, сэр?

\- Я скажу тебе, что случилось. Ты думаешь, что тетя Агата отправила меня сюда ради «приличного общества»? Нет, Дживс, это все ложь. Эта мегера, эта гарпия среди теток за моей спиной столковалась с миссис Чедвик, чтобы женить меня на Лауре! Как тебе это нравится?

\- Тревожное положение, сэр.

\- Тревожное… - я горько усмехнулся. – Знаешь, что самое обидное, Дживс? Мне это только сегодня пришло в голову. Не эта чертова помолвка. Нет, Дживс, не она, - из моего горла сам собой вырвался истерический, жалкий смешок. – Самое обидное то, что за всю жизнь я был помолвлен, наверное, раз десять. Но меня никогда никто не любил.

\- Сэр…

\- Не перебивай. Все девушки, с которыми я был помолвлен, только и делали, что пытались перекроить меня по своему вкусу. Все до единой. «Этот Вустер, конечно, не бог весть что, но если переделать его вот так и вот этак, сойдет», - вот как они все думают, Дживс, и Лаура не исключение. Я всю жизнь только и слышу: «Берти, ты такой бестолковый…», «Берти, ты слишком болтливый…», «Берти, у тебя ужасный вкус…» и прочее. А такой, какой есть, я никому не нужен. Никому.

\- Вы нужны мне, сэр, - очень серьезно произнес Дживс.

\- Это совсем другое дело, - вяло отмахнулся я. – К тому же ты тоже считаешь, что у меня нет вкуса. Прячешь мои любимые галстуки…

\- Пожалуй, вам лучше прилечь, сэр. Давайте я вам помогу. Завтра все будет выглядеть не так мрачно, вот увидите. А миссис Чедвик я скажу, что у вас разболелась голова и вам нужен отдых.

Дживс помог мне раздеться и лечь. Я вроде бы продолжал что-то говорить – не помню толком, что именно. Когда я уже засыпал, мне показалось, что меня осторожно погладили по волосам. Было приятно. Хотя мне, конечно, всего лишь показалось.

***

Меня разбудил голос. Тихий, шуршащий, шепчущий, идущий из ниоткуда, словно это шептала сама темнота. В первую секунду я решил, что все еще сплю. Даже ущипнул себя пару раз – честно, от души. Было больно, а голос не смолкал; наоборот, становился все отчетливее. Еще через несколько секунд я даже начал различать слова:

…У нас с тобою

В груди пылает дружбы летний зной,

И спорит он с холодною Судьбою,

Как печь со стужей ледяной.

Пусть в очаге у нас двойное пламя

Не гаснет, как огонь священный встарь,

Чтоб сам Борей полночными крылами

Не затушил наш маленький алтарь…

\- Хватит! – крикнул я, сбрасывая оцепенение. – Кто здесь?

Шепот умолк. Сразу, мгновенно, словно его и не было вовсе. Дрожа с головы до ног, я зажег свет, обошел комнату, заглянул за занавески, проверил окно. Никого. На этот раз в комнате не было даже Матильды, но если бы и была – где вы видели кошек, читающих стихи? Я подошел к зеркалу и оглядел свою бледную физиономию. Господи, что же это такое было? Может, я схожу с ума? Но это, кажется, наследственное, а в моей семье подобного не бывало. Правда, Перси – не мой дядя Перси, а другой, кузен моей тети Далии – как-то лечился от нервного расстройства. Но он мне недостаточно близкая родня. А может, я переборщил с выпивкой? Но мне случалось выпивать значительно больше, чем полбутылки виски – и никогда ничего не мерещилось.

Что же это выходит: все эти россказни о призраке мистера Каннингема – правда? Я попытался вспомнить, что нашептал мне голос, и это удалось мне без труда. Строчки всплывали в памяти сами собой, что было очень странно: обычно я плохо запоминаю стихи.

«…Пусть в очаге у нас двойное пламя

Не гаснет, как огонь священный встарь…»

Дойдя до этих строк, я вдруг ясно вспомнил книжное гадание мисс Каннингем и странную фразу, что выпала мне в нем. Там тоже было и про священный огонь, и про очаг! Это не простое совпадение. Это знак. Послание судьбы для меня, Бертрама Вустера. От этой мысли мне стало совсем жутко. А если я не смогу разгадать, что оно означает – вдруг со мной тогда случится что-то ужасное? Огонь – это, возможно, предупреждение об опасности. Но если так, послание запоздало – я уже влип по уши и вот-вот буду окольцован. С другой стороны, если огонь священный – это, наверное, не плохо?

Я просидел так почти до рассвета, предаваясь тревожным размышлениям и не решаясь снова уснуть, и только когда сквозь шторы стал пробиваться утренний свет, я осмелился погасить лампу и забыться беспокойным сном.

***

\- Сэр, вы хорошо себя чувствуете? – первым делом поинтересовался Дживс, когда наутро принес мне завтрак.

\- Не очень, - честно ответил я.

\- Если вы так расстроились из-за вероятной свадьбы с мисс Чедвик, то не стоит огорчаться заранее – возможно, нам удастся уладить это недоразумение…

\- Дживс, что такое «священный огонь»? – прервал я его.

Если Дживс и удивился вопросу, то вида не подал.

\- Смотря что вы имеете в виду, сэр. Например, в Древней Греции священным считался огонь богини Гестии, покровительницы домашнего очага. А позднее в Древнем Риме…

\- Греция, Рим… Но мы же в Англии. Нет, Дживс, это не подходит, совсем не подходит.

\- Не подходит для чего, сэр?

И я рассказал.

\- Думаешь, я спятил, да? Я знаю, ты не веришь в эти россказни о призраке, но…

\- С вашего позволения, сэр, как сказано в одной пьесе: «Есть многое на свете, друг Горацио, что и не снилось нашим мудрецам».

\- Дживс, я не знаю, что там снится или не снится твоему другу Горацио, но я эти стихи слышал наяву и хочу знать, что они могут значить. Так что будь любезен, напряги свои замечательные мозги.

\- Если вы настаиваете, сэр, – нерешительно произнес Дживс, – мне только что пришло в голову еще одно толкование. Возможно, «священный огонь» - это иносказание; в поэзии под этим выражением часто подразумевается…

\- Ну?

\- Любовь, сэр.

\- Бога ради, а любовь здесь при чем? Дживс, меня хотят женить на девице, которую я впервые увидел полтора дня назад. В такой ситуации говорить о любви – кощунство.

Мой камердинер смерил меня каким-то странным взглядом.

\- Но быть может, в предсказании имеется в виду не мисс Чедвик.

На этом Дживс меня покинул, оставив своего молодого хозяина наедине с нетронутым завтраком и в тяжких раздумьях.

***

Весь день я, как неприкаянный, бродил по особняку, не в состоянии ничем себя занять, и упорно избегал общения с хозяевами дома. С миссис Чедвик, впрочем, это было не трудно: они с дядей Перси были заняты – обсуждали свои пароходные дела.

Я страдал. При свете дня мои ночные страхи казались не такими уж и важными по сравнению с этой чертовой помолвкой. Это же надо было так влипнуть! Подумать только: я так разволновался из-за приезда Мадлен, что не заметил, как опасность подкралась с совершенно другой стороны. Что и говорить: дорого бы я дал, чтобы оказаться сейчас в своей холостяцкой квартире вместе с Дживсом. В случае разных опасностей вроде нынешней именно на Дживса я всегда бросал «надежды взор, простертый в бурный мрак» - так, кажется, оно было в этих дурацких стихах. И он меня никогда не подводил – но справится ли на сей раз?

Устроить так, чтобы барышня разочаровалась в Вустере и расхотела выходить за него замуж – такое мы проделывали не однажды. Но Лаура так серьезно настроена наставить меня на путь истинный, что для нее чем я хуже – тем лучше; плюс ее маменька, при полном попустительстве тети Агаты, явно не намерена выпускать меня из своих когтей… Дживс – моя последняя надежда.

Я испустил горестный вздох. Вообще говоря, это даже странно: если вспомнить все мои помолвки, получится, что ни с одной из этих барышень я не чувствовал себя и вполовину так спокойно и уверенно, как с Дживсом. А еще говорят, мол, для каждого в жизни найдется вторая половинка. Поневоле начнешь задумываться…

Вот за такими раздумьями день плавно катился к вечеру, и по мере того, как темнело за окнами, возвращались мои ночные страхи. Ночи я ожидал с тревогой, пытаясь представить, что разбудит меня на сей раз. Но в эту ночь мне даже не удалось заснуть. Я долго лежал без сна, вертелся в постели, несколько раз вставал, ходил по комнате, потом снова ложился… Было уже глубоко за полночь, когда, в очередной раз погасив свет и твердо вознамерившись заснуть, я уловил негромкое, но явное поскрипывание. Этот звук был мне знаком – так скрипел пол в комнате. Легкий скрип, которого я почти не замечал под собственными шагами, в тишине темной комнаты показался мне по-настоящему жутким. В комнате кто-то был.

Я открыл глаза, осторожно, почти не дыша, потянулся включить свет, и вдруг представил, что вот сейчас загорится лампа – и кто знает, что я увижу в ее свете? По стене метнулась какая-то тень, и нервы мои не выдержали. Я понял, что если останусь в этой комнате до утра, то непременно сойду с ума, и щеголять мне тогда в полосатой пижаме – или что там носят пациенты в клинике профессора Глоссопа. Перед лицом такой перспективы мне было уже не до гордости Вустеров – забыв натянуть халат, я выскользнул из комнаты и крадучись двинулся по коридору в единственное место в этом проклятом доме, где я мог чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Через несколько минут блуждания в потемках я нашел нужную дверь и тихонько поскребся, зная, что меня услышат. Дверь распахнулась почти сразу, и на пороге комнаты возник Дживс; тоже, как и я, в пижаме.

Я уже как-то упоминал, что Дживс не умеет удивляться. Совсем. Приподнятая на четверть дюйма бровь и «В самом деле, сэр?» - вот его единственная реакция на самые сногсшибательные новости, которые я ему когда-либо сообщал; а таких новостей было немало, уж поверьте. Но то, что отразилось на лице Дживса той ночью, когда он распахнул передо мной дверь, было невероятно похоже на нормальное человеческое удивление. В другое время я бы, наверное, воспользовался возможностью подольше полюбоваться этим редким зрелищем, но тогда мне было не до этого, и я молча просочился мимо Дживса в комнату.

\- Сэр?

\- Я не могу оставаться в этой чертовой комнате, Дживс. Думай что хочешь, но до утра я туда не вернусь.

Я вздернул подбородок, приготовившись как минимум к упрекам в неразумности такого поведения, но Дживс неожиданно кивнул.

\- Как пожелаете, сэр. Я буду рад уступить вам свою кровать.

\- Нет-нет, Дживс. Мне совестно выгонять тебя из твоей собственной постели. Я не буду возражать, если ты ляжешь рядом, - признаваться, что так мне будет гораздо спокойнее, я не стал.

\- Как вам угодно, сэр.

Я заснул сразу, едва моя голова коснулась подушки.

***

Когда Дживс разбудил меня, за окнами уже было светло, но час явно был еще ранний – гораздо раньше, чем я привык просыпаться.

\- Доброе утро, сэр. Уже рассвело; полагаю, вы можете вернуться в свою комнату. Не нужно, чтобы вас здесь видели – это вызовет ненужные расспросы.

\- Да-да, разумеется, - пробормотал я, еще не вполне проснувшись. – Спасибо, Дживс. Я впервые с тех пор, как мы сюда приехали, спал нормально.

\- Не стоит благодарности, сэр.

Выйдя из комнаты, я сделал едва ли пару шагов, и Дживс еще даже не успел закрыть дверь, когда я нос к носу столкнулся с миссис Чедвик. От неожиданности я подскочил на добрых пять дюймов. Черт возьми! А у нее-то что за необходимость шляться по коридорам в такой час?

\- Доброе утро, - сказал я. Что-то же нужно было сказать.

Миссис Чедвик ничего не ответила. Кажется, она была шокирована тем, в каком виде я разгуливаю по коридорам. Не желая смущать леди еще больше, я торопливо улизнул к себе.

***

Несколько позже, когда Дживс помогал мне облачаться в мой дневной костюм, я заметил:

\- То, что я столкнулся с миссис Чедвик… Это было довольно неловко.

\- Пожалуй, сэр. Зато теперь, как я полагаю, миссис Чедвик решительно откажется от первоначального намерения устроить ваш брак с ее дочерью.

\- Дживс, боюсь, ты ее недооцениваешь. Вряд ли то, что на рассвете я случайно попался ей на глаза в неглиже, достаточный повод для расторжения помолвки.

\- Миссис Чедвик не просто столкнулась с вами в коридоре; она видела, как вы выходили из моей комнаты.

\- Ну и что?

Выражение лица Дживса оставалось обманчиво бесстрастным, но взгляд приобрел неуловимое сходство с тем, что имеет обыкновение бросать на меня тетя Агата – а она, напомню, крайне невысокого мнения об умственных способностях Вустера. Я молчал, ожидая объяснений.

\- Сэр. Сегодня утром вы выходили из моей комнаты. В пижаме. Тайком, – раздельно произнес Дживс. Кажется, разговор давался ему нелегко.

\- И что? – повторил я. Эта игра в шарады начала мне надоедать.

Дживс чуть заметно вздохнул.

\- Сэр, - начал он еще мягче (таким тоном обычно разговаривают с душевнобольными), – предположим, вы увидите, как молодой джентльмен, облаченный лишь в пижаму, на рассвете украдкой покидает комнату юной леди – какой вывод вы сделаете?

\- Дживс, ты не юная леди… - начал было я, и тут меня словно кирпичом по голове шарахнуло. – Дживс! Ты… Я… Она думает, что мы…

Мне понадобилась пара минут, чтобы снова обрести голос. А Дживс был какой-то… чересчур сдержанный, и в мою голову закрались самые черные подозрения.

\- Ты ведь это нарочно подстроил, верно? Потому и вытолкал меня из комнаты в такую рань!

\- Вынужден признать, сэр, что вы правы. Видите ли, миссис Чедвик страдает бессонницей, поэтому встает очень рано; и первым делом направляется в крыло, где расположены комнаты прислуги – дать задание горничным на день. Я два дня подряд встречал ее в коридоре в один и тот же час; леди точна как часы. У меня не было оснований предполагать, что третий день станет исключением.

\- И ты все подстроил? Как ты мог?! Ты что, совсем спятил?

\- Прошу простить мне мою дерзость, сэр, но у меня сложилось впечатление, что используя ваш случайный ночной визит можно получить идеальное решение проблемы.

\- Дживс, ты меня погубил. Ты это понимаешь? Пусть даже мне и удастся вырваться из лап миссис Чедвик, я все равно погиб. Если ушей тети Агаты коснется хотя бы эхо слуха о том, что ее племянник… гм…

\- Приверженец греческой любви, сэр? – деликатно подсказал Дживс.

\- …тогда она точно меня женит. Окончательно, бесповоротно, обжалованию не подлежит. Пусть до сих пор ей это не удавалось, но когда она узнает об _этом_ , то женит меня на первой попавшейся девице с подходящей родословной, даже если для этого ей понадобится собственноручно приставить охотничье ружье к моему затылку и простоять так всю брачную церемонию.

\- Осмелюсь заметить, сэр: мне кажется, что подобные слухи не коснутся ушей ее светлости. Миссис Чедвик – леди исключительно строгих, я бы даже сказал пуританских правил. И заговорить с кем бы то ни было – даже с вашей тетушкой – на столь деликатную тему, которая к тому же считается в обществе малоприличной, у нее, как говорят в народе, язык не повернется. Вы в полной безопасности.

Убежденность Дживса начала передаваться мне, и я только начал понемногу успокаиваться, как тут же обнаружил в его плане еще один изъян.

\- Дживс! А откуда ты знаешь, что миссис Чедвик подумала то, что она… ну… должна была подумать? Ты сам сказал: леди, пуританское воспитание и прочее. Может, она решила, что я заглянул к тебе за таблеткой аспирина.

\- Уверяю вас, сэр, что миссис Чедвик поняла все именно так, как нужно. Видите ли… Накануне мне удалось разговорить дворецкого, Спидлинга – он ведь прослужил у мистера Каннингема всю жизнь. Мистер Каннингем и его друг, мистер Роджер… Словом, их отношения были значительно ближе, чем это принято в обществе между джентльменами.

\- Ох.

\- Миссис Чедвик знала о такой склонности брата – это и было причиной их вечных размолвок. Поэтому ваше поведение минувшим утром она истолкует вполне однозначно.

\- Интересно, а с какой стати Спидлинг с тобой этим поделился? О таких вещах не рассказывают незнакомым людям.

\- Я бы предпочел не отвечать на этот вопрос, сэр.

Выражение лица Дживса изменилось мгновенно и неуловимо, стало жестким и отчужденным. Я его никогда таким не видел и очень встревожился. А когда Вустер встревожен – я хочу сказать, _по-настоящему_ встревожен – он, вопреки устоявшемуся мнению, умеет поработать серыми клеточками. Все это: история мистера Каннингема и его друга, и странные стихи про священный огонь, о котором Дживс сказал, что это огонь любви, и те неуловимые мелочи в поведении Дживса, которых я никогда не замечал – но которые были, были, черт побери! – и самое главное: то, как он сказал, что возможно в предсказании имеется в виду не мисс Чедвик, и как при этом смотрел на меня – все это взметнулось в моей голове каким-то безумным хороводом, и вдруг встало на свои места. И кто бы ни подавал мне эти таинственные знаки: призрак мистера Каннингема или какая-то другая неведомая мне сила – я был благодарен за то, что мне позволили понять.

\- Спидлинг рассказал тебе все это, - медленно, с расстановкой начал я, - потому что догадался, что ты относишься ко мне так же, как мистер Каннингем относился к своему другу?

Дживс встретился со мной взглядом и решительно кивнул.

***

Дживс, разумеется, оказался прав. Тем же утром Лаура с грустью поведала мне, что маменька отчего-то передумала насчет нашей свадьбы, а противиться воле матери она не может. Я горячо заверил барышню, что ее матушка – женщина, безусловно, мудрая, и ей виднее.

Вечером того же дня дядя Перси объявил, что сделка состоялась, все его пароходные дела улажены, и он отбывает обратно в Лондон – а следовательно, и я тоже. Задерживать нас не стали. Подозреваю, что наш отъезд стал для миссис Чедвик большим облегчением.

Уже сидя в автомобиле, я подумал, что из всех странных историй, которые когда-либо случались с Бертрамом Вустером, эта – самая странная. Но кое-что я благодаря ей все же приобрел. Кое-что важное. Я украдкой бросил взгляд на Дживса. Похоже, тете Агате все-таки придется смириться с мыслью, что ее племянник останется холостым.

 


End file.
